Harry Potter: The Time Turners
by MAXHOA
Summary: Out of Character Warning When Harry and Hermione make a mistake with the Time Turner in the "Prisoner of Azkaban". But they meet Greeta, who has a time turner also. But when they use them at the same time, they are stuck in time. Meanwhile, Ron is the only one who knows their gone and the only one who can save them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione ran into the hospital out of breath. Dumbledore had just given them the magical time turner to save Harry's godfather; Sirius Black.

"Where we're you guys?" Ron asked.

"We had things to do...?" Hermione said.

"You think I'm buying that, really?" Ron asked.

"Maybe-" Hermione started.

"We were snogging," Harry said.

"Shut up dork!" Hermione said.

"What-" Ron said confused.

"We weren't snogging, Harry's just being an idiot," Hermione said.

"Really, after all I've done for you, last year, you were paralyzed by a giant lizard, and I saved you!" Harry complained.

"Blah, Blah, Blah!" Hermione said.

"We- No I have saved the world like three times now, and it'll probably be a total of seven!" Harry yelled.

"Well this is awkward...," Ron said to himself.

"We just need to save Sirius," Hermione said.

"Oh I would love to help but, Sirius BIT ME AND DRAGGED ME UNDER A TREE!" Ron complained.

"How do you work this time turner?" Hermione asked.

"Well did you even listen to Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"No...," Hermione said.

"Maybe you just...," Harry took the time turner from Hermione and threw it on the ground.

"What the heck?!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not breaking it, that's for sure...," Hermione said.

Hermione started spinning the middle part a couple times.

"Um I wouldn't do that if I were you...," Ron said.

"Why it's not like we would actually go back in time-," Harry started.

But the time turner spun and they flashed out of the room.

"Well then... I guess I miss another magical adventure...," Ron said disappointed.

"I'm just stuck in this boring hospital bed, wait if someone spins the turner then doesn't everything else go back in time?" Ron asked to himself.

Right then the hospital and everything and it dissapeared.

Harry and Hermione appeared behind the pumpkins that are next to Hagrid's Hut.

They saw themselves enter the hut.

"It's only two hours behind," Harry said.

"Well now we have to wait even longer to save Sirius!" Hermione complained.

They heard rustling in the trees behind them.

"Move out of the way," Hermione said.

They moved away to the other side of Hagrid's Hut.

Cornelius Fudge appeared from the forest.

"Well that didn't happen before...," Hermione said.

"I guess time is just guessing what happened," Harry said.

"That's unprofessional," Hermione complained.

"So what now we just wait?" Harry asked.

"No, we have to save Sirius, we went back in time the way we wanted," Hermione said.

"Fine...," Harry complained.

"Why are you complaining, he is your godfather," Hermione stated.

"Remember, he was trying to kill me!" Harry yelled.

"Whatever you did have a bonding moment afterward," Hermione said.

"Well it would be awkward if I didn't say anything at all!" Harry said.

"Let's just go," Hermione said.

As they walked away from the hut, Harry's foot jammed into a pumpkin.

"Owwww, that hurt...," Harry complained.

The pumpkin split open and the time turner fell inside.

"Oh great, now it's all gross," Hermione mumbled as she picked it up.

"I'll hold it," Harry said grabbing for the time turner.

"No, you already dropped it," Hermione argued.

Now Harry reached even harder for the time turner that Hermione held in the air.

"Aww come on," Harry said.

"Nope let's just go," Hermione said.

When they started walking, Harry grabbed it quickly and it fell gain.

"Nice job, Urkel...," Hermione complained.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You haven't seen that show?" Hermione asked.

"We don't have cable...," Harry said.

"You don't have cable in your part of the house?" Hermione asked.

"No, I accidentally set our TV fire, but Ron's idea," Harry said.

"Ok...," Hermione said.

"But the Dursley's never let me watch TV either...," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Well now the time turner is gross and dirty," Hermione said.

"It should work," Harry said.

Hermione grabbed it from him firmly and tried to spin it but it wasn't working.

"Oh ya, it totally works," Hermione said sarcastically.

But then the time turner spinner ten times.

"Oh it was jammed, yay...," Hermione said.

Everything spinned and Harry and Hermione flashed out with everything.

Harry and Hermione flashed into a white room.

"Ah man...," Hermione whined.

"At least it wasn't my fault this time," Harry murmured.

Hermione glared at him.

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Duh, a white room...," Harry stated.

"Ok, your crazy...," Hermione said.

"Then why are you friends with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...," Hermione whined.

"Oh...," Harry said.

"Owwww, your giving me a headache...," Hermione complained.

"Would you like me to give you a message?" Harry offered.

Hermione whined then started crying.

Harry walked away and then noticed a blob in the distance.

"What is that-" Harry asked to himself.

Harry saw the figure walking towards him and noticed it was a girl.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! I am Hermione, we have discussed this!" Hermione yelled.

Harry ignored her and walked over to the girl.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"No... I'm Greeta, I have the second time turner...," Greeta said as she held up a time turner.

"Woah...," Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry and Hermione and Greeta

Ron ran down the stairs in Hogwarts. He was watching himself walking with Harry and Hermione. He didn't know what was going on.  
"Did the time turner backfire?" Ron asked himself.  
"Wait is that my back side?" Ron asked.  
Ron followed them to another flight of stairs.  
"Ok this is just creepy...," Ron said worried.

Greeta had introduced herself to Harry and Hermione.  
"You own the second time turner?" Hermione asked surprised.  
"Si señora," Greeta said.  
"Say what-" Harry asked.  
"I don't speak Spanish!" Hermione yelled angrily  
"Hum," Harry said.  
"Look Greeta, I am already in a bad mood, we, or in a worst case scenario I, need to get out of here," Hermione said.  
"Harsh...," Harry said.  
"Ok I might be able to help, can I see your time turner?" Greeta asked.  
"Fine...," Hermione mumbled and gave her the time turner.  
Greeta stared at the time turner for a moment then said," Yep, this is a time turner..."  
"Ok you know what girl!-"Hermione started but Harry puller her away.  
"Do you know how this happened?" Harry asked.  
"Well the keeper of the turners once said that if the two were spun at once you would be trapped and normal life would continue," Greeta said.  
"First of all, why would someone create two turners then, and who is the keeper of the turners?" Hermione asked.

Ron walked into his corridor, still following himself, Harry, and Hermione.  
Ron realized his mistake right then, he had walked into a trap of everyone noticing him. First Dean and Seamus had noticed him. They looked at him then the past self of him.  
"Uhh," Ron said.  
"What the-" Dean said.  
"Uhh magic?" Ron said to him unassuringly.  
Then Ginny came down the stairs.  
"Ron, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
"Don't worry, I'm just a- Death Eater, I mean-" Ron said desperately.  
Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of Gryffindor pointed their wands at him.  
"Oh man.. Ok, I am from the future don't be scared because I'm- invisible!" Ron said.  
Ginny and the others all shot a spell.  
The furniture flew around and windows broke.  
Ron sped out of the door and Ginny shot a spell. The door exploded. McGonagall walked in. She was furious.  
"Children! What is going on here?!" She yelled.  
"But- Ron-," Ginny gasped.  
"No respect!" She said even louder.  
Everyone looked desperate.  
"You all will pay!" McGonagall said.


End file.
